


Come to the Water

by hjy9524



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjy9524/pseuds/hjy9524





	Come to the Water

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come to the Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011912) by [snowynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight). 



Spock意识到，人类炫耀他们源于海洋的事实是多么有趣。他们将珍贵的水和盐分大量地通过汗水排出，在过度的情感席卷而来之时随心所欲地流眼泪——比他所期待的更频繁——他们的排泄系统似乎将丰厚的馈赠视为理所当然。即使是呼吸的时候也释放出大量的水汽。事实上，他们就是行走的喷泉。

在沙漠里，最珍贵的东西就是水。

“不要留下印记。我讨厌高领毛衣。”Jim说。Spock正试着吸收所有遗留在他的脖子上的咸湿汗液。“我觉得我还有其他更有趣的部位可供你探索…啊。”

Jim的乳头索求着Spock的触碰，于是他慷慨地给予它们应得的注意力。他的舌头卷上它们，轻轻啃咬着，来回安慰，直到它们足够硬了。虽然这些可爱的器官已经退化，但有时Spock会想象如果他足够耐心和熟练的话，他就能唤醒它们本来应有的功能。以此他就可以品尝它们，吸吮它们，喂养自己，直到解除他的饥渴。虽然这些只是不切实际的幻想，但也不能阻止他一次又一次的舔咬。

“轻点儿。”与他的话语不同的是，Jim挺胸靠向Spock。“不不不，现在重点儿。就是这儿…”

在Spock给予肿胀的乳头最后的啃咬后，他用全部的感官孜孜不倦地描绘着Jim被阳光爱抚过的皮肤，留下一连串闪着水光的印记。从Jim的腋窝开始，一路向下到达肚脐，最后抵达大腿内侧柔嫩的皮肤，引得Jim时而咯咯笑，时而叹息，时而突然的吸气——Jim现在浑身附着水气，他痛快地流着汗。但这就是Jim愿意付出的天性，足够沙漠里开出花来。于是，甚至沙漠也愿意回报些什么。“你想要什么，Jim？告诉我你想要的。”Spock的一根手指懒洋洋地在Jim的大腿上画着圈。

“你的嘴唇。吸我…”随着Spock的嘴唇吞没他的勃起，Jim的话语变成了高声的呻吟。Spock的舌头卷起，轻轻拍打着下沿。人类男性的性器即使和其他地球生物比较，也显现出奇怪的特征。柔软。曝露。脆弱。不停流着液体。

Spock意嘱给予它最高崇敬。

Spock残忍地用舌头沿着它的轮廓舔吮，滑动，戏弄着它。他蓄意控制咽喉肌，撤回口腔，又再次以计算过的速度配合Jim冲刺的动作行进。他重复着动作，然后暂时放开了他的奖赏。

Jim抱住Spock，手指嵌进他的后背，臀部耸动着。“哦…天哪…你真是——还要更多！”他的兴奋通过Spock小心翼翼降低的屏障传来，而他的愿望正和Spock内心燃着的欲火契合。Spock停顿了足够长的时间，对于Jim来说简直是折磨。接着他再次吞没了Jim。

Spock感觉到Jim的肌肉紧绷着，他知道Jim快到了。他放开了他的俘虏——尽管只是一点点——喘息着舔过，然后——

咸湿的味道击中Spock的舌头。接着是更多，源于Jim人类天性的恩赐，最终触发了他自己的高潮。

“你知道的，你舔我也舔得太多了。我有那么美味么？”在Spock舔完最后一滴之后，根据Jim的笑容判断他正明显期待着Spock的挑眉。

“你比美味更甚。你是我的生命。”Spock直直看进Jim的眼里。

沉默了一会儿，Jim坐起身微笑着。“我要去洗澡。你要不要一起？”

“肯定的。”Spock回复道，跟随着他的水源，他的绿洲。


End file.
